PewdieCry: Happy ending ?
by BunnyBunko-chan
Summary: Preview: "What else you got ... - Buddy ?" Cry asked . Now not so inglufed by the Anime Cry felt a kinda warm sensatsion he quietly through his pokerface mask stared at Pewds bar arms, While Pewds surfed the website he usally watched his anime on . "What about ... Strike witches or Suzuka ?" Pewds asked . Cry didn't notice a thing Pewds said . R&R for more !
1. Move in

**❦PewdieCry **

Pewds almost layed ontop of Cry , They were in **(Cry doesn't like us to use his name . *Sad panda*) **Cry's apartment, with light brown walls and blood red carpet . They were on a tan couch, Cry blushed along with the man that was on top of him . Pewds had moved to america about 3 weeks ago after ...

_+Flash back thingy+ _

When Marzia **[Sorry if spelt wrong] **was gone to get some Swedish food, Cry and Pewds both were in Pewds area watching some Anime with English subtitles for Cry . They both sat close to each other being able to feel each others heat if they weren't so taken by what they were watching Air gear . After the last Episode was over, Cry sighed then ponted .

"What else you got ... - Buddy ?" Cry asked .

Now not so inglufed by the Anime Cry felt a kinda warm sensatsion he quietly through his pokerface mask stared at Pewds bar arms, While Pewds surfed the website he usally watched his anime on .

"What about ... Strike witches or Suzuka ?" Pewds asked .

Cry didn't notice a thing Pewds had said even though he was not even half a cm from Pewds, After Cry not noticing what Pewds had said for about 9 seconds, pewds turned to Cry .

"What ya staring at ?" Pewds asked .

Pewds finally got to annoyed and punched Cry's arm, Cry looked up at Pewds confused/Annoyed face and blushed heavily behind his mask .

"What did you say bud ?" Asked cry .

"If you wanted to watch- Hey why do you always wear that mask anyways ?" Pewds said .

"Cuz . I wanna ." Cry said .

Pewds laughed and growled at the same time, Bumping Cry's shoulder making Cry uh hot .

"Why ? Tell me ! Tell me !" Pewds asked sounding like a child .

"Cause ." Cry said .

Pewds grabbed Cry's shoulders and shook him 'Hegh Don't touch me Felix !' Cry thought .

Cry wore a blue jacked with the little cryatic signal on it, That he had got from a fan He also wore dark blue jeans and Black high tops, Cry's hair was in a kinda emo style as it was a dark brown . Pewds wore a low cut green shirt that showed his tan chest, and jean shorts that went past his knees for about 7 cms .

"Tell me Cry !" Pewds begged sounding more and more like a child .

"Be-...Cause I don't like my face ." Cry said coldly .

Shaking off the hottness Cry thought of how when people talked about him they always said how cute he was never handsome and he finally starting hiding his face after he got out of high school .

"Why not ?" Pewds asked .

Letting go of Cry and leaning back .

"Because ." Cry paused for a while . "I've always been refered by cute ." Cry paused again but a shorter wait ." Never handsome ." Cry spoke .

"Really ? But isn't that a good thing ?" Pewds asked .

Making a confused face, Cry looked right at Pewds face, Cry was blushing and on the verge of tears, He remembered he never got teased but he felt like everyone who called him cute was thinking of him as a girl .

"No ." Cry coldly said .

'What ? If . I wonder' Pewds thought .

"Can I see your . Uh face ?" Pewds asked cheerfully .

Cry was now gonna cry he knew it, He was gonna cry another one of his friends was gonna think of him as a girl he hated the thought and wanted to run away from it . Cry looked to the ground and started crying holding in the sounds he was making as he cried all he did was sniff .

"Are you okay ? You need some water ?" Pewds asked .

All Pewds kept hearing from Cry was sniffing like he was unable to breath or something which made him worry that he was gonna die, Till he saw was looked like tears ? Come down Cry's pale white chin .

Pewds didn't know what was happening and out of shear panic he grabbed Cry, Cupped him into his palms an with his teeth threw off the mask, To see a pale white boy with big anime green emerald eyes, and little nose his face was hairless as if this boy that was infront of him was out of a anime.

"So cute ." Pewds whispered .

Cry stopped sniffing but clear tears still ran down his pale face, They started to dry up and Cry weakly looked at Pewds making Pewds feel like he was abusing a puppy a adorable puppy . Cry's hands sat in between his legs as his feet were under him .

"Why ? I wanna be handsome for one . I'm not a girl ." Cry whinned .

Which would make any of his fangirls heads inplode from the mixing of sexiness and adorableness .

"Your just so -" Pewds said by stopped.

As he couldn't control himself any longer and pinned Cry again the wooden floor, Cry's emerald eyes grew bigger with pure lust **[I can't belive I'm writing this I'm just in a weird mood after watching Koe de Oshigoto like it's so weird .] **Pewds slipped his hand into Cry's pants and was feeling around Cry's boxers . Till they heard his door open and footsteps come into the room .

"WHAT THE HELL FELIX !?" Marzia screamed .

Running out the room and sobs coming from the living room, Pewds stared down at Cry and his eyes wided before he quickly got his hand out of Cry's pants and quickly got up and ran to the living room . After that Cry slowly got up his face was bet red, He grabbed his mask that was aside of him and slowly walked out the room, and out the apartment leaving and calling a cab after walking 3 blocks away .

_+End of Flash back thingy+ _

Both of them didn't chat or anything for 2 days before Cry and Pewds started texting each other again .

_Pewds:So , What's up bro_

_Cry: Uh. Nothin _

_Pewds: Marzia and I broke up ._

_Cry: I'm sorry ._

_Pewds: It's fine . But she kinda kicked me out of my own apartment ._

_Cry: Bummer dude ._

_Cry: Where are you gonna stay ?_

_Pewds: Don't know._

_Pewds: Parents are like in there 50-60ths so I can't really stay with them ._

_Cry: You can ... Stay with me . _

_Pewds: REALLY ?! :D _

_Cry: Ya . _

_Pewds: Thanks ._

_Cry: I can pay for your ticket if u want ._

_Pewds: No ! I'll be there tommorrow or so ! :D Thxz _

_Cry: No problem ._

Pewds had came to Cry's place and had been staying there for about 3 weeks and he already felt at home at Cry's place, Cry was gonna put a ad for a roommate thing before Pewds came but now he didn't have to deal with annoying interviews . Cry had his Usaul room and Pewds was staying in the what was a empty room before he came now it was totally Pewdie fied !

**[Should I contiue this ? Uh ... Maybe . I don't know *Rolling on the floor in tears* Someone plz tell me If I should contiue ?!]**


	2. Love confession Happy end

**{} {}**

Cry ever sense that didn't really talk to Pewds cause at least Cry felt awkward knowing that he caused a break-up, He normally hide his eyes with his dark brown bangs not because he was trying to be emo but he was just to lazy to always move them out his face. Pewds would try to talk to Cry but all he did was nod or just walk away from Pewds feeling even more self insucure about his face . He tried to get Cry to Co-Op with him but failed each time because wouldn't talk at all, that went on till .

Cry woke up at 10:23 in the morning and hurried and almost ran out his room to get food,Shower,and brush his teeth as the apartment only had 1 bathroom so he ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower . After waiting 2 mins for it to get to the right temp he undressed and got into the shower which took him a while to wash himself get out brush his dark hair and teeth. Then wraped a towel around his waist and ran out the bathroom to start cooking some pancakes like Pewds had said he wanted yestrday which Cry made and just put 4 on a plate with a few poches of sripe and butter and put infront of Pewds room.

Then quickly not had played any games for his Subscribers so he grabbed Corpse party and his Ps3 that were in the living room that was pretty roomy living room it was wide with 3 couches . He started un hooking the wires.

While Pewds woke up and quietly opened his door putting aside the pancakes and then noticing them and walked to the kicthen to grab a folk. While grabbing a folk and starting putting his butter on them he noticed the Little cry sitting infront of the Tv leaning over and doing something as he noticed he was only wearing a small white towel around him. Pewds put down Quietly put down the plate on the counter and creeped behide Cry not making a sound .

Cry undid the last Wire .

"Why is there so many wires ?" Cry asked himself out loud.

Pewds smirked .

"Prob to make more money." Pewds answered .

Cry made a hicupping sound and looked behind himself.

"Eh. Hey- Pewds" Cry quietly said .

"Hey bro ! What you doing ?" Pewds almost screamed.

Cry did a robot move with his right hand pointing to the Ps3.

"Gonn-a .. Play a game." Cry said quietly .

Pewds took a peek at the dic that was left to Cry .

"Corpse party. You haven't finished that playthrough yet huh ?" Pewds asked trying his best to kept Cry talking .

"Ya." Cry answered.

Cry got up as he held the game and cords, He was gonna come back for the sytsem after hooking this crab up in his room before he could actaully come back.

"Can't you do that tomorrow ?" Pewds asked .

Cry didn't listen and quickly started walking to his room, Pewds grabbed his arm.

"Eh. Yes ?" Cry asked .

"What you didn't hear me ." Pewds whinned .

"Uh. Ya I heard-"

"Your mean."

"What ?" Cry asked.

Pewds pushed Cry onto the couch and was almost laying ontop of him.

"You know . Ever since I first started talking to you I liked you . And when I saw your face I couldn't take it ." Pewds said .

Nuzzling his head on Cry Neck, Cry's eye still covered his eyes, Pewds lifted his head and moved Cry's bangs out of his eyes.

"Your just so cute ." Pewds said .

"St-stop it." Cry spoke .

"Stop what ? Tell me ." Pewds mocked Cry .

"St-op ." Cry quietly said .

"Stop loving you ? Because that won't happen ." Pewds spoke into Cry's ear .

"Ngh ." The sound came out Cry's mouth .

"Ngh ? Hm Cry I have a question" Pewds asked .

"Wh-what ." Cry spoke .

"Can you tell me you love me too ?" Pewds asked .

Cry blushed, Pewds smirked and held Cry's arms over his head .

"I ."

"I love you say it ."

"I don't want to ."

"Come on I just wanna hear you .Or do you want a kiss instead ?" Pewds asked .

"Pewdie , I - Can't say it ." Cry said .

"One last chance ." Pewds warned .

"I lo - I can't say it !" Cry screamed .

Pewds smirked and slowly lowered his head to Kiss cry he was half a cm from his lips .

"I know you love me ." Pewds said .

Pewds kissed Cry, Frenched kissed Cry .

**The **

** End **

**Mother F**kers ! **


End file.
